


Bonne nuit mon amour

by snarkycaptain13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/snarkycaptain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Claude enjoy a stolen moment in the Briere household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit mon amour

Something caught his eye. Danny glanced up to see what it was. The moonlight was reflecting off of Claude’s gold cross necklace as it swayed back and forth from Claude’s thrusts. It was hypnotizing in a way; the swings matched up with the grunts that left Claude’s open mouth as he quickened his pace on Danny. His arms were on either side of Danny’s head to hold himself up with his endeavor. Danny’s knees almost brushed up against his chest for he was nearly bent in half from Claude’s assault.

He followed the free-flowing cross with his eyes as he took note of how the light from the window highlighted Claude’s collarbone. Taking his hand off his flushed erection that stood tall between the two men, Danny traced the light on Claude’s sweat lined skin and kept his other hand grasped on Claude’s shoulder where it held him anchored. This motion made the ginger shudder under his touch as Claude tilted his head back and exposed the tender skin of neck. Danny pushed himself up and had to bite down on his lip to prevent a cry for his body already so close to breaking.

It was worth it. This new angle allowed Claude to hit that spot that released several waves of pleasure to break out from the base of his neck to his lower back. Danny screwed his eyes shut as ecstasy replaced any pain he still felt and let his mouth hang open from the sigh that escaped it. He felt Claude’s lips crushing on his own as a deep moan overcame that shaky exhale. Danny was thankful because he had to stay quiet, but sometimes it was hard to do that with his lover on top of him. They were both risking waking up the boys to do this, but they wanted the moment to last.

Danny smelled Claude’s aroma and it calmed him down. At the same time, Claude’s tongue licking his lips sent waves of electricity throughout his body. He didn’t even know how but Claude always managed to make his heart beat faster and slower when they made love like this. After Danny nodded and signaled that he was okay, Claude withdrew and went back to setting his rhythm. Danny had to bite down on his lip again, and hard, because it wasn’t long until Claude found and hit Danny’s prostate again. And again.

Now he was just teasing him. Danny was no longer in control of the spasms his body made as Claude managed to make Danny feel such sensitive sensations that was leaning on the right side of pain. All that was left up to Danny was to find something to bite down on or cover his mouth so he didn’t start cry out and wake the boys. Mon dieu, the boys can’t find them like this. He heard Claude snicker when Danny shoved his face into the pillow to let go of another groan. Danny was panting as he turned to look at Claude just as he was leaning back in to plaster kisses all over his face and eventually on his mouth.

He hadn’t realized that tears prickled at the corners of his eyes until Claude reached up to brush them off his eyelashes. Claude was being unusually affectionate for he was pushing Danny’s hair out of his face, and this made Danny’s heart flutter with joy. Danny moved forward to cup Claude’s face before leaving silly kisses on his lips, cheeks, and eventually down to his neck. He slid his hands back over where the light was on him and then onto his back. Claude arched into Danny as he delicately ran his fingernails down the younger man’s spine. Claude had to moan into the crook of Danny’s shoulder just to keep quiet, making Danny chuckle lightly.

The laughing stopped when Claude was gently pulling out of him unannounced. Danny looked confused just as Claude was signifying for him to flip over. They both loved looking at each other as they did this but Danny had been bent in half longer than usual. As Danny relaxed his abdomen, he sighed a breath of relief knowing that his muscles will have a little break. Claude was rubbing small circles into the small of Danny’s back and Danny couldn’t help but purr at his gesture. His young lover tapped on his side so he could put a pillow underneath his pelvis for better leverage. Danny was missing the presence of Claude’s cock just as he felt Claude slide two fingers into him.

Almost immediately, Danny was bucking into him and Claude pushed in a third digit. Claude brushed his prostate and this time Danny felt so incredibly close to cumming. His breath was becoming short gasps for air when Claude easily slid his shaft back in. Danny got up onto his hands and knees because he needed to touch himself. He needed this now that Claude was back inside of him. He felt Claude’s chest up against his back and turned his head to kiss him. Claude reached over to stroke Danny’s cock in time with his thrusts while Danny spewed moans and groans into Claude’s mouth.

This new position meant that Claude could hit that spot inside of Danny with every thrust he made. Danny was practically sobbing into Claude’s shoulder because everything was so sensitive and he wanted nothing more than orgasm right then and there. Claude was holding him off and it seemed like he wanted the two of them to cum together. He deliberately slowed down into a sawing motion so Danny could breathe again. Danny furrowed his eyebrows because Claude always manages to do that. He knew when Danny was almost over the edge and he pulls him back right before it happens.

Claude was going agonizingly slow with his thrusts as he thumbed Danny’s slit, drops of precum already escaping it. Danny watched as he withdrew his hand to lick it and put it back on his throbbing dick. Claude kissed Danny and he could taste himself on his tongue. This always turned him on more than he likes to admit and desire continued to pool in his stomach. A hot flare spread across Danny’s cheeks and all the way over to his ears and neck as Claude suddenly was moving fast against him. He was getting close as well and Danny felt the dull pulse of his cock as it moved back and forth. Danny took this as invitation to grind his hips into Claude, who was already balls deep inside of him.

Danny was kissing Claude again. They were moaning into the other’s mouth as they moved angrily against each other. Using one hand to hold himself up, Danny took his hand and ran it through Claude’s hair while Claude had one arm draped under Danny’s stomach and the other still tugging on Danny’s dick. When Claude touched that bundle of nerves one last time and pulled a little harder on Danny, his eyesight went fuzzy as he let out a drawn out groan. Cum was pouring out of him over Claude’s fingers and stained the sheets as he rode out his orgasm. The muffled sounds Danny made into Claude’s mouth seem to have triggered Claude’s own climax and Danny felt a liquid heat fill up his cavern.

He collapsed onto the bed quickly afterwards, still basking in the afterglow. Danny was spent because this was the hardest he came in a long time. He moved his head when Claude pulled out leisurely and carefully out of Danny and gave him a quick pat on the ass. Claude tied off the condom and stood up to throw it out. Danny noticed how Claude stumbled a bit when he got off the bed, glad he wasn’t the only one left weak kneed after that. He rolled over so he could take off the wet sheet and bunch it up into a ball before leaving it on the ground to be cleaned tomorrow. Claude came back with a damp hand towel and proceeded to clean any cum that got onto Danny when he felt onto the sheet and the remaining lube that clung to his entrance.

After he was clean to Claude’s content, he threw the towel on top of the sheet. Danny held out his arms like a child seeking a hug as Claude lifted up the blanket to crawl under and press up against his lover. Their foreheads touched as they stared into the other’s eyes, smiling like silly teenagers in love, and arms wrapped into a loose hug. Danny’s eyes went back down to the cross that lay flat against Claude’s chest. The moonlight was still shining through the window and just barely grazed the top of the necklace. Danny gingerly touched it again, and Claude leaned in for another kiss.

Danny shuffled around in the bed until the two of them were spooning, Claude being the one on the outside. Danny loved being embraced into Claude’s arms after sex and tonight only enforced that feeling after how powerful their orgasms had been. He was facing the window that let in the only light in the room and turned his head slightly when Claude placed his head on Danny’s shoulders, his eyes already shut. The dark haired man kissed Claude’s temple and placed his head back onto his pillow. Sleep was already close and good things could only be dreamt about once he shut his eyes.

He took Claude’s hands into his own and intertwined their fingers. A whiff of Claude’s musk wafted through the air as he moved his head into a more comfortable position. Danny smiled gently as warm darkness slowly encompassed him.

“Bonne nuit mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a challenge and tried to write something with little to no dialogue. This is also my first time writing in 3rd person limited but through Danny's POV. Thanks for reading and comments are welcome! :)


End file.
